


On Top

by bottled



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Groping, Mixed Martial Arts, Riding, Sexual Tension, Sports, Sweat, Switching, sexy fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottled/pseuds/bottled
Summary: Cadet D.Va, new to Overwatch, has to undergo combat training with the veteran McCree. The thing is, no matter how professional they try to act, they just can't keep their eyes (or hands) off each other.Updated with a new chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It had certainly not been an easy ride for the newly reformed Overwatch. They’d been met with strong disapproval from the UN and scrutiny from the media, since the intentions of the former Overwatch members gone rogue appeared highly dubious at first. With time, however, they earned the trust of the populace worldwide by foiling repeated attempts at terrorism by Talon and saving countless civilian lives, all at great risk to themselves.

Eventually the tide of opinion turned, and they regained the support of the UN along with the generous funding needed to restore and fully staff most of their abandoned outposts all over the world.

Accompanying their restoration efforts was a global rally for potential new agents to strengthen their force projection. The world could always use more heroes, after all.

Hero. Hana Song had qualms about applying that label to herself, but she was nevertheless glad that she had the approval of her MEKA commanders to join Overwatch. Granted, she’d actually been scouted for the job, and she was sure that political forces unknown to her had exerted pressure on her superiors, considering how reluctantly they’d released her.

Hana slammed the locker door shut with perhaps a little more force than necessary and sighed, trying to clear her head of the immense expectations riding on her. Her family back home, her countrymen, her fans, and even her old squadmate, Dae-hyun. All of them were expecting her to do great things in Overwatch.

She had changed into her old MEKA sportswear, consisting of a snug-fitting black sports bra and shorts. Of course, she’d been issued a standard exercise outfit upon her enlistment into Overwatch a few months ago, but it remained sealed in its plastic wrap under a pile of other unused paraphernalia in her room here at Headquarters. Somehow, Hana was more comfortable wearing the MEKA clothes she’d brought over.

Despite her protests, the higher-ups had practically ordered her to attend today’s crash course on close combat. This was going to be _such_ a waste of time. What use was this going to be to a MEKA pilot like her? Were they going to teach her how to do backflip kicks with her mech or something? Besides, she already knew a few techniques from her basic training back in Korea.

 _I’ll just get it over with as quickly as possible and go back to the garage_ , Hana thought, distractedly tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

 

* * *

 

Her mind remained scattered as she walked along the corridors of the high-tech training facility. She was looking for one of the smaller sized rooms. These were tiny enough for whispering to be heard with ease from one end to the other, and often used for one-on-one sessions.

It wasn’t long before she found it. She swiped her access card and the automatic doors opened with a hiss to reveal that someone, presumably her trainer, was already inside.

“Howdy. I’ve been waiting.”

The man facing her from the opposite side of the room gave a simple nod by way of greeting. He was leaned back casually on a small bench, his cybernetic arm draped across its back. From his posture and the way he was sitting, it was like he owned the place. Boy, he sure made himself comfortable while waiting.

The most disconcerting part of all was the fact that he was boldly dressed in nothing but a pair of trunks.

Though Hana was more used to seeing him with a cowboy hat on, she recognized this man. This was Jesse McCree, but most people simply called him McCree. Her impression of him was not fantastic, to say the least. She’d heard about his past involvement in a criminal gang, and that he’d even worked with someone who was now a Talon member. Once, when she was at the medical centre for her check-ups, she saw him winking at one of the nurses. He was a dangerous person.

Yes, very dangerous indeed, she thought to herself as she eyed him from head to toe. That face, full of facial hair which belied his unkempt lifestyle; that chiseled chest, no doubt built up from all his misdeeds over the years; and his large bare feet (had he walked all the way here from the changing room without shoes?).

She was starting to regret her choice of clothes. She was exposing too much skin. What if he just pounced on her, there and then? Could she even fight him off, considering how strong his arms looked? Oh, no.

“Hellooo. Anybody home?” McCree was snapping his fingers at her to get her attention. Shit! Had he caught her staring? Trying to hide any signs of vulnerability, she, in turn, snapped back at him, “O-of course I’m home. Can we get started, please? I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

 _Of course I’m home?_ _What the heck was that?_ Shit, shit. His lips were wobbling. He was laughing at her!

“Look, I know I might not be what you expected for a trainer, but when they were lookin’ for someone to give a quick lesson on hand-to-hand combat they picked me for the job. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid,” he shrugged, his voice turning somewhat apologetic at the end.

Maybe she had judged him too harshly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she started, already regretting her outburst, but he cut her off reassuringly: “’S alright. Can’t say I’m not used to this kind of treatment, especially from a certain someone.”

McCree slapped with his thighs with an “Alright, then!” and stood up. It was time for the lesson to begin. There was a large oval section of polished wood in the center of the room, contrasting with the smooth metal flooring of the facility. Hana removed her sneakers and socks, placing them aside before stepping into this ‘ring’ to join McCree.

“Now, first things first, Cadet Song. Mind if I call you that? The name’s McCree. You’re going to be learning my style of fightin’, and that means the dirty style of fightin’. They may have taught you a few things over at your academy back home, but most ‘the time they’re nothin’ more than dance moves that’re useless in a real fight. So I’m going to teach you a few things. Y’know, why don’t we have a quick spar, you and me, so I can show you what I’m talking about.”

“Fine with me. Any rules?” _Dance moves?_ Boy, was Jesse McCree in for a surprise.

“No hits to the face or groin. Let’s see now… how ‘bout you try and hit me in my old gut here?” he proposed, patting his muscled abdomen. It was quite the task for Hana not to let her gaze linger there, nor to follow the V-shaped outline leading further down… no, she had to focus on the coming fight!

“Ready up now.” McCree raised his hands, fists bobbing in a relaxed boxing stance. Boxing? Was he taking this seriously, or not? Warily, Hana shifted her right foot back, changing into an offensive Taekwondo stance.

“On the count o’ three. Three, two…”

Before he reached ‘one’, however, McCree had already moved, his right arm pulling back dramatically for a big hook.

“Wha—” Hana was surprised by the premature start, but despite what McCree might have thought, she was by no means a novice to sparring. That punch was way too exaggerated. The real attack _had_ to be from somewhere else.

Just as she thought! McCree’s other fist, clenched at his waist, was moving for an uppercut. She caught it deftly, giving it a quick twist and leveraging his momentum to pull him forward. Evidently, he had not been expecting this turn of events at all. He tripped ungracefully, and his free hand scrambled for purchase, floundering and landing on… her left boob.

“W-w-where do you think you’re touching!?” Hana stammered uncontrollably, the heat rushing to her face. She’d been prepared for a feint, not a _boob grab_! In their current position, her audacious opponent was wide open. All she had to do was to punch his exposed stomach and victory would be hers. Unfortunately, she was much too distracted for that.

McCree, too, seemed to be stunned for a moment. Then, as though her chest was hot coal, he hastily removed his hand and raised it in a gesture of surrender.

“Didn’t mean to do that. Believe me, that was an accident,” he said guardedly, like he was speaking to an enemy pointing a loaded gun. He had good reason for that; she still had his left arm twisted in a vice grip.

Hana took deep breaths, collecting herself. “Alright, I believe you. Just be more careful, okay?” She could still feel the heat from his hand where he had grabbed her. It… wasn’t a bad feeling.

She released him. “Phew,” McCree exhaled in relief, rubbing his mechanical wrist. “Thank you kindly. Gotta say, you’re much better than I thought. Took me by surprise, though that ain’t no excuse for what happened.”

The lesson proceeded more or less uneventfully, with McCree elaborating on his philosophy of ‘dirty fighting’. From the gist of it, Hana understood that it was about thinking on your feet, being flexible enough to turn a bad situation to your advantage, and being unafraid to rely on cunning tricks to keep your opponent guessing. It was all very underhanded, but it could save her life, McCree told her.

Next, he had her demonstrate simple punches and kicks. “Just checkin’ your basics before we move on. If you could oblige me?” Although Hana felt that there was really no need for her to prove that she could perform what were essentially beginners’ moves, it would be an even greater waste of time to argue about it.

As she got into her stance and prepared herself, Hana could sense his gaze roaming over her body. No, she was probably overthinking it. She had to concentrate on carrying her moves out properly, lest her trainer get the idea that she hadn’t mastered her fundamentals. The last thing she wanted to do was go through endless repetitions of unnecessary drills.

In less than five minutes Hana was done. She looked up at her instructor, only to catch his eyes flick furtively from her rear to her face.

He _was_ looking at her! _Checking my basics? More like checking my ass out!_ He cleared his throat loudly, a very pronounced “Ahem!”, then looked away for a moment before speaking.

“Excellent. Superb. Moving on now.” Somehow, she had a feeling his praise wasn’t directed at her performance. “The next part of the lesson is grappling,” he continued, as though he hadn’t just been caught red-handed. Well, if he was going to be so shameless about it, Hana wasn’t going to stop herself from getting an eyeful of him either.

As McCree spoke, she feasted on his shirtless torso. Was that a tan line she saw around his neck? “I assume you’re familiar with grappling? They teach you anything of the sort, ‘bout what to do when things get messy, tousling about in the dirt with the bad guys?”

She answered, keeping her voice nonchalant, “Somewhat. I know some basic techniques, but I can always use the practice.”

“Fantastic. Now if you could show me how you’d reverse the situation, do a switcheroo when they’ve got you pinned to the ground, that’d be dandy,” he said, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his trunks.

“Got it.” Obviously, she’d need a partner for this little demonstration. And there was no one in the room but the two of them. _How convenient for you._

Hana got into position, lying flat on the wooden floor while waiting for McCree to… get on top of her. Oh, this already sounded so wrong. He planted his knees on opposite sides of her, straddling her like an attacker would but not sitting directly on her. If he lowered himself any further, his groin would be touching her lower abdomen.

Speaking of her exposed stomach, that was where McCree had been staring at for the past few seconds. He seemed to be in a sort of stupor; he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head while his hungry eyes snapped from her upper arms back to her stomach, to her chest, then to her lower half.

_What?_

“Umm, McCree? How am I supposed to do the reversal if you hold my hands like this?” she asked, wriggling just a little underneath him. He was so close to her now. She could feel his breath on her face, see his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped.

“Right. You got a point there,” he croaked before letting go.

“Thanks,” she smiled, her face briefly exuding appreciation and goodwill before turning serious. “And now, it’s my turn!”

In a swift motion, she was on top of him. A perfect execution, if she did say so herself. Now, Hana was the one doing the straddling, her hands on his chest.

By chance she ended up sitting on his groin area, and here she couldn’t fail to notice that there was something _poking_ at her butt insistently. Of course, Hana knew just what it was. _Seriously?_

Crap. It had not been a good idea to ogle him so liberally. She realized she was in a similar mood herself, and she was unable to resist putting more of her weight on the hard object protruding from his trunks to tease him.

“What’s this now, mmm? Mind explaining to me what you’ve got down here?” she demanded, watching him squirm.

“Nothin’, really. Just my gun, I got it holstered in there,” he replied uneasily, trying in vain to push her off by her shoulders.

In return, Hana had seized his hands and pinned them to his chest. Couldn’t have her hostage moving around too much, right? “Oh, your ‘gun’. Your ‘gun’ sure got excited from how much you were leering at my ass just now, huh?”

“Hey, what can I say? Hard to resist such a fine piece of work. ‘Sides, you were doin’ plenty o’ staring yourself,” he rebutted, shifting around in his uncomfortable position.

 _Was he being cocky now? This no-good, philandering cowboy!_ “You should be choosing your words more carefully, McCree. Especially in your current situation,” she threatened, grinding his precious manhood between her butt and his pubis. She had to remind him who was on top. She could do all sorts of things to him…

“Settle down, Cadet. Let’s just talk things out,” McCree said in a pathetic attempt at placation. How could she take him seriously when he was grunting and sweating like this? Boy, was she starting to getting a kick out of this. Deep down, she’d been wanting to do something of this sort to the smug and overconfident man.

While Hana was rolling her hips around, the growing rod shape in his pants somehow ended up between her thighs, in the process escaping the elastic waistband to spring up and hit her straight on her vulva. Thump. Despite the layers of cloth in between them, she distinctly felt the impact. And the heat. Oh, the heat.

“Hold still for a moment,” she ordered, her voice shaky. Tightening her grip on his wrists to make sure he couldn’t escape, Hana pressed herself against him and slid along his length, rubbing deliberately into him so that she could feel as much of his heat as possible. When she reached the head of his penis, she arched her back to graze her clit on it.

She brought herself back down and gyrated her hips, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Involuntary shivers were travelling up her spine. Apparently, this was having an effect on McCree as well. “Now w-wait just a minute,” he stammered.

She couldn’t stop. Not now, after she’d had a taste of him. She fixed her eyes on his, _daring_ him to break free as she clumsily removed her boyshorts and panties with one hand before straddling him again. Fuck, when did she get this wet?

“Don’t move,” Hana ordered once again, her face mere centimeters from his. This time they touched directly, flesh to flesh. She cradled his cock with her moist slit in a back and forth motion, the explicit contact numbing her mind with bliss. Before she knew it, they were both panting in anguished pleasure.

“You’re mine, McCree,” she breathed, proving her point by running her tongue along his sweaty neck; his only response was an affirmative twitch against her crotch.

These twitches became more frequent as her hips picked up speed. Shamefully, Hana began to use a hand to toy with her clit. Was that his precum on her fingers? She was quickly reaching the point of no return; her reason was slipping.

At last her release came. Her frenzied hands clawed at his chest. Her thighs clenched around him, then went limp.

Her orgasm must have been incredibly, embarrassingly intense, because even McCree seemed to be in shock. Then, seeing his chance, he slipped out from under her as she was basking in the afterglow. She couldn’t even think of chasing him; her legs were too wobbly for that.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hana saw him pull his pants up hastily over his throbbing erection. “W-well then. Lesson’s done for today. If you’ll excuse me, I got some business to take care of,” he proclaimed, his professional tone crumbling.

And he was gone. Before the door hissed shut, Hana saw him hobbling in the direction of the men’s restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“G-good afternoon,” Hana said stiffly to McCree as she entered the training room.

It had been an agonizing week since their first session. Instead of heading straight to the mech hangar like she’d planned, Hana spent a great deal of time pacing about in her room, worrying that at any moment a security team was going to come bursting in and arrest her for indecency, assault, or something of the sort, since she’d practically forced herself onto him.

Even in the hallways of the headquarters she felt uneasy; she walked briskly and averted the eyes of all those she passed in a paranoid fear that rumors of her actions might already be circulating. All her worrying seemed to be for naught, however. The days passed uneventfully until today, their next scheduled lesson.

Like in their first session, McCree was already seated on the bench waiting for her. “Howdy. Had a good week?”

Howdy… howdy? There was no trace of sarcasm or displeasure in his question, and the expression on his face was normal, too different from the accusatory frown or displeased scowl she’d imagined countless times leading up to this moment. It was a simple greeting, nothing more, and rather than calm Hana it set her even more on edge. This was _not_ what she expected from someone she’d mounted and used as some kind of meat station just last week.

“Yes, I’m all rested up and ready to go,” she forced out after a pause, straining to hide her inner turmoil and acting the eager student. _Why is McCree pretending like nothing happened the last time?_

“That’s dandy. Let’s get started, shall we?” he announced, standing up and stretching.

She was going to be let off the hook that easily? It was too difficult to read McCree, or guess at what he was thinking. At this point, she was almost hoping he’d just explode on her for what she’d done to him. Better to get it all over with than to bear a second longer the agonizing uncertainty of not knowing what was going to befall her, Hana thought.

Despite all the uneasiness stirring inside her, the lesson started without incident. As she listened, Hana began to relax. She hadn’t even realized that her shoulders were tensed up the whole time. Furthermore, she could tell that McCree had been working on his teaching skills, since he spoke in such a practiced way as to remind her of her school teachers, and this reassured her all the more. She knew it was silly to let her guard down so easily, but at the same time she _wanted_ to believe she wasn’t in trouble.

Hana answered his short quiz at the end with increased confidence and McCree gave a satisfactory nod, seemingly impressed with her progress. Really, what had she been worrying about?

Just as they were about to move into the practical part of the lesson, McCree reached into his pocket, scrounged around for a while, then extended his open palm to her to show a small, round, ordinary-looking pill. “It’s a combat stimulant. Thought it wouldn’t hurt for you to try it,” he said. The air between them froze for an instant.

_Oh, no._ And everything had been going well so far, as well as could be considering the circumstances. It sounded very much like he was trying to hide a certain edge in his voice to make it more of a proposal, not an order. She had a bad feeling about this.

Apparently sensing her hesitation, McCree swallowed it himself and quickly brought out another one, urging her to take it with a “go on”. Well, it was probably fine. She could very well stir things up unnecessarily at this point by refusing, after all. What she had to do was remain calm.

The pill was tasteless, and went down as easily as aspirin.

“Good. It’s just a little somethin’ we’re testing out for agents like you who, no offense, may have trouble holdin’ their own against the bigger and tougher guys. Just in case you find yourself in a pinch without your mech. Should help out with your reflexes, things like that. From what I heard…”

As McCree was talking, Hana gradually became aware of a peculiar sensation, a strange effect that was subtle at first but insistently made itself more known. It was like heat was spreading from her core, outwards, passing through her bones and reaching her skin. She felt woozy, feverish, fidgety. _It must be the effects of the stimulant kicking in,_ she thought.

“You there?”

What had he been going on about? A duel or something? She barely managed to piece together the scattered words that floated into her ears. McCree must have asked for a quick spar to test out the mysterious drug, because he was already in a fighting stance, waiting on her.

“…two, one!”

She missed her kick and stumbled. _Is this how it feels to fight drunk?_ She was glad, for someone was suddenly there to catch her from behind; a full-bodied embrace with gracious skin contact, their arms hooked under hers. Her friend? No, he was the enemy, or rather her opponent. That was it, she was sparring, wasn’t she?

A strange itch set in on her feverish skin. Hana squirmed, trying to relieve the itch by rubbing herself against her opponent. Thankfully, he seemed more than willing in helping her to deal with it, his hands already all over her to locate the troublesome areas. Her shoulders? Her arms? Her hips? That’s it, closer to her thighs. Closer, and reach in between her legs to scratch at the inner side. That’s it, that’s it. Although, it felt less like a scratch and more like rubbing and groping. _Who cares about a small thing like that? Higher up, please. That’s the spot…_

The light kisses gracing her lips, cheek and neck weren’t unwelcome either, not in the least. It was like she was receiving a special spa treatment. _He wants to take off my top? Finally._ She’d been waiting for that, it was way too uncomfortable to be wearing clothes in such hot weather. “Go ahead,” she managed to murmur in her hazy state, and raised her arms for him. Next went her cumbersome shorts and underwear. How she had endured training up to now with all these things on, Hana had no idea. Going completely nude was the obvious choice.

_Nude?_

“What the heck are you doing!? What was in that pill?” Hana cried out at last, as confused as she was embarrassed about her naked state. She strained against McCree’s grip for her clothes, which lay a few feet away in a pile on the floor, damp with sweat.

“I was wondering how long you’d take to snap out of it. And you were enjoying yourself so much,” he grunted from behind her as she struggled. “Well, it’s a stimulant alright, just not the kind you’d use for combat. Had a friend of mine cook this up for me, though I wasn’t completely honest with her about what I’d use it for. ‘Course, the one I took earlier was a fake.”

In other words, the pill was some kind of aphrodisiac. She wasn’t sure exactly _what_ it was, but her body sure was doing its best to show off its aroused state, as though giving unspoken praise to the potency of whatever she’d swallowed. As Hana struggled to find her words, he taunted: “My, my. Never took you for the kinda girl who’d get all excited from getting seen naked by a stranger.”

“Are you stupid or something? _You’re_ the one who—” she started indignantly before her words turned into a sharp gasp. McCree had started to play idly with her chest, paying no heed to her. _Ow, ow, ow._ It wasn’t anything more than light fondling, so why was she feeling it so much? She had gotten so incredibly sensitive that the grope turned into a painful and intense stimulation, with jolts of pleasure sparking from each fingertip. Before she knew it, she was writhing helplessly against him. “Oh, oh, stop, stop, please!” she pleaded, just as he gave her nipple a hard pinch. _Shit._

He must have noticed from her trembling, or from how she’d suddenly gone quiet. “Did you just…?” he asked.

“Shut up! I didn’t, okay?” Hana shouted in her Tough Girl voice. Those were definitely not tears of shame blurring her vision. Nope. _Oh, god. That was embarrassing._

“Gotta admit, that came much quicker than I expected. Or should I say, you came much quicker?” he chuckled.

What a jerk. “Ha-ha. Very funny, McCree. Are you going to let go of me now, or not?”

“Not till I get a proper payback. ‘Sides, I don’t think you’d want to go wandering anywhere right now,” he pointed out, poking at the side of her boob. Annoyingly, that alone was enough to make her twitch. It seemed like even McCree didn’t know how powerful the drug was.

He laughed at her reaction and abruptly touched her slit, running a finger along it and, to her dismay, inserting it, pumping in and out. No! Didn’t he know how dangerous this was? She was going to… again…!

Just before the critical moment he pulled out, leaving her a gasping, frustrated mess. “What’s wrong with you!? Why did you stop?” she blurted out, trying in vain to smash his nose with the back of her head. Apparently, she reacted just the way McCree wanted her to, because the smug bastard was smirking.

“Nuh-uh. You ain’t getting off again. What happened earlier was a slip-up,” he tutted.

Lust and dizziness from the drug mixed in her mind and muddied her thoughts, but his intentions were nevertheless becoming clearer to her. “Oh, so _that’s_ how it is. I get it now, your little revenge,” she sneered, then turned around to face him and raised her voice. “Don’t pretend you don’t actually want to screw me so badly yourself, McCree.” She thrust her hips back emphatically to bump into his manhood, already rock-hard, causing him to flinch. _Bingo._ “We can wait here _all day_ until the effects wear off,” she threatened boldly.

McCree didn’t seem the least fazed by her resistance, and without missing a beat he answered: “Figured you might take some convincing.” And then his mouth was at her shoulder blade, sucking and gnawing on it.

“Ahh! What the heck!?” How did _that_ work? She shouldn’t be feeling _good_ there. Then again, the same went for the rest of her body, which McCree was molesting again. He wasn’t giving as much attention to her needy parts as before; instead he focused on areas that were annoyingly close to them, deliberately brushing the bottom of her breasts or almost sliding down to her crotch but stopping just short.

Things were not looking good. Hana had to do something before it was too late; she had become short of breath again, the itching on her skin had come back, and her mind was getting cloudy. It was lucky for her, then, that McCree had become so obsessed with feeling her up that he had let go of her arms completely, leaving them free for a counterattack. _He_ would be the one turning into a quivering, horny, mess begging for release, not her.

He was wide open right now, too preoccupied to stop Hana from simply reaching back and grabbing the growing bulge in his trunks. “Enjoying yourself, McCree?”, she taunted, giving it a squeeze and feeling it twitch in return.

Since she’d caught him off guard, she managed to get a rather firm grip, and she had no intention of wasting this chance to torture him; she squeezed the shaft mercilessly and used her thumb to bend the head in various directions, steering it like a joystick, toying with his precious manhood through the thin nylon fabric. If he was too busy holding back his own pleasure, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her, Hana figured.

McCree was squirming nicely now. All she had to do now was to take his cock inside her to finish him off. Yes, his warm, hard cock filling her up, in out, in out, it would all be over in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t wait to mount him again, this time with his rod fully inside her. The perfect plan.

“Woah, time out, time out!” McCree sputtered, backing away and pushing her off. Her hands had been on his trunks, on the verge of pulling them off in one swift stroke. _Ah, shit. That was close._

Was her disappointment from not being able to expose his cock, or that she had wanted so strongly to do so? Either way, McCree hadn’t yet noticed that his tip was peeking up from his lowered waistband, practically dripping with precum. Mysteriously, some drool was spilling from Hana’s mouth as well. She wiped it hastily with the back of her hand and collected herself. “Ready to give up, cowboy?” she panted, smirking at his vulnerable cockhead. She was getting to him, just a bit more and she would have him bursting. Unfortunately, the more Hana thought about the business of attacking him and his cock and getting him to spill his load, the more she shivered from the racy anticipation of it. _Focus!_

“Not in the least,” he replied unconvincingly, wincing as he adjusted his pants. The both of them went silent; it soon became a face-off, neither of them moved, and yet they had to. At the very least, Hana herself had trouble holding back, and she guessed McCree was feeling the same, judging from how uncomposed he looked. His left eyelid was twitching and his chest was heaving, despite not having exerted himself all that much.

She jumped first, reaching for his pants once more and managing to drag them all the way to his ankles, bringing out his angry, bouncing erection. It had just been an impulsive all-in attack, and she paid dearly for it. With one hand seizing her shoulder, McCree went at her crotch again, fingering her so violently that she was left breathless. As she expected, he stopped right before her climax so that she was bent over, gasping.

This also meant that she was face to face with his defenseless manhood. _Silly McCree. Desperate times call for desperate measures._ She lunged at it, brought her mouth right up to his cock and pressed her lips against the shaft. In response the panicking McCree backstepped swiftly, but not before she planted a sloppy kiss on it.

“Cut that out,” he said sternly, holding up a warning finger.

“Or what?” she huffed, throwing herself forward on her hands and knees and giving him a quick lick this time. _Hmm, salty._

“Cut that out, now,” he repeated, and reached down to pull punishingly at her nipple.

The sharp jolt came again, nearly causing her to collapse onto the ground, but surprisingly, it wasn’t enough to paralyze her with pleasure. The drug must have been wearing off, or she was getting used to it. All the better.

“You’re not trying very hard. Are you sure you don’t want this?” she gasped.

“N-now, there will be consequences…”

 

This exchange of theirs continued like this for a while, with Hana getting bolder and bolder, even managing to take him halfway inside her mouth at times, and McCree stepping further and further back until his back touched the wall, and trying his darndest to drive her to an orgasm just so he could have a reprieve. Even so, she wouldn’t let something like that stop her; after she’d come she stubbornly refused to give in, using all her remaining strength to push herself forward.

Eventually she could take no more. McCree pushed her off for the last time and she collapsed onto the floor with quivering legs. In her helpless state, Hana lifted her chin, only to see an expression of irritation and frustration on his face. Suddenly she was lifted roughly and pushed up against the wall, supported by his arms underneath her thighs. Looking down, she could see that his erection was the largest she had ever seen today, twitching furiously and pointed right at her entrance.

Hana said weakly but triumphantly, “What happened to your revenge? Given up?”

His reply was but a dismissive grunt, and with that he sank himself into her, causing the both of them to moan in deep relief. Honestly, Hana didn’t even care about ‘winning’ any more, and she suspected McCree had similar opinions on the matter. He began to pound her against the wall without restraint, stopping only to adjust himself so as to thrust up against her more ruthlessly. She herself soon became lost in the act of mating, bracing her elbows on the wall for support or wrapping her arms around his sweaty back.

McCree wasn’t done with just his first load; they continued for hours, the lesson all forgotten, the room filling with the smells and sounds of sloppy love-making and the floor getting splattered with fluids.

Finally, they were both too drained to indulge in each other any longer. They rested naked on the bench against each other, heaving back to heaving back.

“Say,” McCree piped up after a while, “I believe my room’s closer than the cadet bunks. Fancy coming over to wash up? You shouldn’t be walking around for too long like this.”

There were showers here at the training facility, but Hana decided to conveniently ignore that for now. “Oh? You’re being awfully bold, McCree, inviting a woman back to your place, just because we—uh, well, that is… ahem!” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. _How uncool._ “Anyway, that’s the _least_ you should do, after all that,” she finished lamely, folding her arms. It was a useless gesture, since McCree wouldn’t be able to see it.

Meanwhile, she felt his shoulders shaking, and her face went red. _Stop it!_ “Fantastic. Let’s wait a while till we’re all dried out before we dress up and get going,” he said, with a tone of bemusement leaking from his voice.

They then lapsed into a satisfied silence again, but not before an “ow” from McCree as Hana jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Post a comment if you wanna see more. :)  
> Or if you thought it sucked, then let me know how it could have been better! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
